Prismático
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Ela achou engraçado no início. Depois se tornou apenas incômodo. Para então converter-se em detestável.


Prismático

_E por que um simples retrato, mais que você, me comove,  
se você mesma está presente?  
- Cassiano Ricardo_

Ela era quase muito criança para entender quando falou sobre casamento pela primeira vez. Não pela primeira vez, mas pela primeira vez ela se sentiu personagem da conversa. Sobre como ela era inteligente e como Petúnia achava que meninas inteligentes não se casavam. Principalmente as que eram estranhas como ela era. Naquela noite, ela fantasiou com um mundo de pessoas estranhas, onde ela seria apenas mais uma menina comum e, por algum motivo, não gostou. Na manhã seguinte, quando abriu a porta para pegar o jornal, havia uma coruja no jardim.

Nos anos seguintes, na escola, ela achou que gostava de ficar sozinha. Era uma das poucas crianças que parecia gostar - sua forma de permanecer estranha? Talvez porque ficar sozinho fosse um passatempo solitário, ela pensava, então era difícil encontrar essas pessoas.

Ele nunca gostou de ficar sozinho. Cercava-se de presenças, cultivava-as sempre. Sentia-se atado a tanta gente que era difícil manter sua individualidade.

Ela era sozinha, mas também se envolvia. Descobriu que era inevitável. Com algumas pessoas, era um envolvimento verdadeiro, com outras era mentira. Era divertido, mas ela também era divertida.

Ele gostou de uma menina pela primeira quando tinha doze anos. A segunda vez foi aos doze e meio. A terceira foi na semana seguinte. Era um conquistador nato, diziam (ela dizia). Mas, talvez por adorar as novidades, talvez por saber que ainda não era a certa, ele nunca ia muito longe (dela).

Ela teve seu primeiro encontro aos treze anos. Foi verdade. E, a cada novo encontro, ela acreditava que era verdade. Tinha certeza que era aquilo que deveria ser encontrar o homem da sua vida. Não havia dúvida. Era completa nesses relacionamentos quase infantis demais. Mas logo acabava, sem nenhuma explicação, nada que justificasse o fim de um amor tão exagerado. Era triste, admitia, mas ela raramente sentia.

Ele cresceu demais para os anos que se passaram. Não era mais um menino apaixonante, mas quase um homem. Continuava um conquistador, mas não se iludia, nem iludia ninguém. Não era um pacote de promessas. E, no fim, não confiava em nenhuma delas (mulheres ou promessas). Sua confiança e lealdade era apenas para com aquele seleto grupo de cúmplices.

Ela observava à distância as reclamações das outras garotas, as lágrimas e as justificativas complexas inventadas para amortecer a realidade. E perguntava-se se um dia já tinha de fato amado alguém. Se algum dia ia amar.

Ele não se perguntava nada. Aos quinze anos, teve a certeza de que já estava sentindo o que os adultos chamavam de amor. Era o seu destino. Os sentimentos, ele ainda não sabia, são pequenas caixas de surpresa. Se não fossem, ela veria que era verdade e, automaticamente, o amaria de volta. Sem pedidos implorados, apenas como uma lógica estudada. Mas não foi assim. Não houve nenhuma concessão.

Ela era sincera. As outras pessoas não costumavam falar de amor simplesmente. Ela preferia falar. Nunca mentiu sobre o amor. Sentia que mentir sobre isso atrairia para si algum tipo de maldição. O amor era verdade. E sempre foi verdade quando ela falou de amor. Nunca enganou ninguém. E, se enganou alguém, tinha, antes de tudo, enganado a si mesma. Ou talvez não fosse engano nenhum, mas apenas os dias, as horas - não era idade para se falar em anos, afinal. Talvez, diferente do que diziam os poetas, o amor tivesse um fim. Talvez ele simplesmente acabasse com o (pouco) tempo. E, talvez, porque ninguém falasse muito de amor, ninguém percebesse. Talvez. Preferia não pensar muito nisso.

Com ele, era diferente. Não gostava de falar de amor. Era algo real demais para colocar em palavras. Era especial. Era leve e livre, uma folha ao vento, quase etéreo demais para uma criança como ele. Ela (e a humanidade em geral) amava muito mal, ele achava. Por isso mesmo não gostava de falar de amor.

Às vezes ela conseguia ver isso nele. Atrás dos olhos castanhos, ela via algo que não existia nos outros. Nem nos que tinham falado de amor para ela. Ele não falava, mas era como se falasse. E ela desviava os olhos, engolfada pela vontade de viver o que os olhos castanhos diziam. Mas, mesmo aos dezesseis anos, talvez ela tivesse se convencido de que sabia tudo sobre o amor. Talvez? Ela não tinha assim tanta pressa em descobrir a verdade, afinal.

Ele tinha. Ou talvez tivesse apenas muita coragem. Talvez fosse o excesso de vontade. Ele tropeçava nos próprios pensamentos tentando tocá-la em um ponto onde mais ninguém tivesse chegado. Um lugar nela que seria apenas dele, que sempre tinha sido apenas dele.

Ela achou engraçado no início. Depois se tornou apenas repetitivo. Para então converter-se em detestável. Ele não tinha nenhum limite? Nenhum bom senso? Ela não conseguia imaginar um amor (isso definitivamente nunca foi amor) mais patético. Era seu ego apenas, ela achava. Era seu orgulho ferido por ela ter dito sempre não. Aquela criança ignorante nunca poderia saber o que era o amor. Nunca. Ela não estava interessada, mas não conseguia se impedir de tentar ao menos entender. Talvez, se entendesse um pouco daquilo, pudesse entender por que nunca dava certo para ela.

Ele não pensava nisso. Não com palavras, pelo menos. Apenas sentia e sentia, e achava que talvez fosse pequeno demais para tanto sentimento. Havia nele o suficiente para os dois. Se ela ao menos não gostasse tanto de falar. As palavras eram um problema. Como achar uma palavra para aquilo? A possibilidade de ser amor existia. Mas parecia uma palavra desgastada demais, usada demais, distante demais.

Ela queria acreditar. Sabia que ele já não era uma criança e que não havia nenhuma condenação nos pedidos dos olhos castanhos. Era apenas um jovem normal, com uma obsessão normal. Seus sonhos normais, meio destroçados pela possibilidade de uma guerra. Mesmo assim, sonhos normais.

Ele estava perdido. Ficou anestesiado. Aceitou o fato de que ela não estava consigo, mas que certamente estaria. Certamente.

No fim, o que realmente a assustou foi pensar na possibilidade daquilo ser real. Ele a ameaçava com a possibilidade de que talvez para ela existisse apenas o amor sem muitos sacrifícios e sem muita entrega e, portanto, sem os sofrimentos rasgantes dos poemas. Um amor possível. E ela perderia a possibilidade de uma paixão impossível e, por isso mesmo, imortal. Da única maneira como o amor poderia ser imortal, ela pensava.

De um jeito ou de outro, o que queriam era a mesma coisa. Nunca souberam disso, mesmo quando ela segurou os ombros dele, temendo cair nos olhos castanhos. Mesmo quando os braços dele a trouxeram mais para perto e parecia que ela sempre tinha estado ali. Ele queria mais. Ela também.

Ela queria o vento e a tempestade, acreditava que poderia ter paz depois, no fim da vida, nos séculos após a morte. Queria o impossível e o inesquecível. Ele queria discrição. Calma. Ele nunca fora calmo, mas queria, na serenidade dela, descobrir a intensidade avassaladora do _para sempre_.

Ela achou que talvez fosse mesmo uma menina inteligente e estranha demais para se casar. Esse era o fim dos amores simples: apenas apagar-se sem deixar nenhum rastro. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Mas ele já sabia que o amor nunca é simples. No caso deles tendia a ser mais complicado ainda, sempre. Havia a sombra, a constante ameaça de que ela conseguisse sair da rede dele, os amores anteriores que custavam a conviver, a entender aquele amor tão espaçoso e exigente.

E, mesmo assim, por ser complicado, perto do fim ela entendeu. Ela entendeu antes de ele ele proferir as palavras e antes dos olhos castanhos caírem sobre ela. Em algum momento entre o primeiro olhar de ódio e a janela aberta na noite de natal e os passos silenciosos no tapete peludo do quarto de hóspedes dos Potter. Ela estava quebrada por essa descoberta quando passaram pela porta da casa dos Evans.

Os dedos dele procuraram os dela entre os tecidos das vestes. Era a sua poesia estilhaçada. Não por causa da guerra ou por causa da loucura do mundo. Mas sim porque, ao lado dele, contando aos pais como sua filha, muito inteligente e estranha para se casar algum dia, ia se casar afinal, ela sentiu saudades do tempo que não tiveram juntos. Sentiu quase vontade de dizer tudo, voltar a ser criança e chorar por cada uma das velhas cicatrizes. Era triste sentir saudades dele agora, quando o teria para sempre.

* * *

N.A.: Fanfic curtinha escrita para o projeto Lovely Lily do fórum 6V, situação "Dia que a Lily contou para os pais que ia se casar com o James". Não sei se ficou muito sutil.

Meio inspirado em um monte de coisas românticas que já li e ouvi.

Comentem =*


End file.
